


The Good Brother

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Merle Is An Asshole, Pre season one, They are both good brothers, brotherly compassion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle has a serious problem, and right now, Daryl is the only person who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



> This is from a prompt given to me by my new friend MagentasNightmare. She is a Caryler, but I have lured her to the Dark Side. Hehehe. I hope this meets your expectations sweetheart.   
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.

The Good Brother

 

In Merle Dixon's opinion, the worst thing in the world wasn't the dead coming back to life, it was what happened to his life because of it. He was now cold turkeying his way through the last forty years. No good drugs, limited alcohol, and even more limited pussy. Hell, by this time he didn't know which one he wanted more, but knew he would take whichever one crossed his path first. After a couple months, the only thing he had been able to get his hands on was a couple of cases of whiskey his brother had found in the basement of an old church they had spent a couple nights in. Through all of this, Daryl hadn't complained once, not about the situation anyway. His complaints were mostly about Merle and his "attitude" and apparent "laziness". Merle didn't give a fuck about Daryl's complaints; he had practically raised that boy all by himself, given him food, protected him, given him practical life experience. It was Daryl's turn to take care of him, provide and protect him, dammit.

Daryl did take care of him. Two months after the shit hit the fan, the brothers were fairly healthy, nourished, alive, and had Daryl to thank for it. He had been on and on lately about finding people, a group maybe that they could trade kills for supplies, but Merle wasn't agreeable with that plan. Merle thought they didn't need anybody but each other; there was still enough alcohol to last and they didn't need to trade or share with anyone. Besides, Merle knew good and well that Daryl would be accepted in a group, he had skills and was not an asshole, despite Merle's best efforts. Merle knew that he wouldn't be able to survive without his brother, not at this stage of the game anyway. He was still reeling from withdrawals; half the time he still didn't know what was going on. 

After they hit the three-month mark, Merle was convinced that he was beginning to grow hair on his palm. He had never. In his entire life. Gone this long without fucking. Period. He was sneaking off at night and in the middle of the day. He was volunteering to take watch just to get time alone with his right hand. He had moved from withdrawal from drugs to damn near sex starved, and it was driving him crazy. At first, his hand was plenty; a few good tugs and he was good to go. Though, as time went on, he became less satisfied with good ole righty and more irritable toward his little brother. Daryl was well acquainted with the intricacies of his brother's varying mental states; he knew exactly what was going on in Merle's head by the way he was acting and the things he was saying. The particular degree to which his big brother was flinging abuse this time, told him the man needed to get laid, he also knew that considering Merle's staunch objection to joining any kind of group, his chances of finding pussy was nil. 

Daryl had taken the verbal and mental abuse, just like he always did, for as long as he could take it. When he woke up and saw that Merle had eaten the last of the food and there was nothing left for him, he lost his shit. "What the fuck asshole! You just ate the last of the goddamn food! You want me to fucking starve? You think you can do better out here without me? You selfish fucking prick! You never think of anybody but your goddamn self! You're pathetic!"

"Now you just hold the fuck up little brother. You need to calm your fucking titties, alright? There's plenty of game out here, you're bringing it in every day like a good hunter and gatherer. Just go out there and find you some breakfast." 

That response did not sit well with Daryl and he ran towards his brother with the force of a bull, spearing him to the ground. "I ought to leave your dumb ass here to fend for yourself you simple minded piece of shit. I know what your goddamn problem is brother and your just gonna hafta be a little more patient or consider an alternative."

Merle used all his strength to push Daryl off him. "You don't know what my fucking problem is, 'cause if you did, you'd know there ain't no alternative baby brother."

The brothers stood facing each other, and Daryl sighed loudly trying to calm himself down. "I know that you need to get laid, and there ain't no pussy around. You have options Merle and you better start considering 'em, or I'm gonna put a bolt in your pathetic ass."

"There ain't no alternatives Daryl, and I ought to beat your ass for suggesting that. I ain't no fucking queer! My dick ain't going in no man's ass or mouth, and theirs ain't going in mine!"

Daryl stood there looking at his brother and gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't have to do it that way ya ignorant dumbass." He paused before finishing his statement, preparing himself for a fight. "I could touch you, do it for you."

"Oh good God baby brother, don't tell me you're one of 'em."

"Merle, it don't matter what I am, I'm your brother and I'm sick and tired of hearing ya bitchin' and moanin'. I can help you if you'll let me; it don't have to mean anything, just want to help you if I can. I can't stand to see ya going crazy like this Merle, and if giving you a hand job can fix it, then I'll do it. Now do ya want this or not?"

Merle just stood there staring at his brother as if he had grown another head on his shoulders. "You want to jerk me off? Is that what you're telling me

"You know that's what you need and there ain't nobody else around because you can't play nice with others. If you want a release, a good release, then this is your only other option."

Merle walked away at that point, heading toward their shared tent. Daryl stayed back, not knowing what he should do, but watching his brothers every move. The older Dixon stopped before entering the sleeping quarters and turned his head toward his brother, nodding his head slightly. Daryl then followed him into the tent. 

Merle was standing in the center of the space, a lost look in his eyes. "I don't know what to do Daryl."

"You don't have to do anything Merle, just let me take care of everything." He slowly approached his brother, "You don't have to look at me or say anything, okay? This is just to help you out, alright?"

Merle turned his head away, but nodded in understanding. Daryl began to unbuckle his brothers belt with ease and soon had the man's pants and underwear on the floor of the tent. He grasped the base of Merle's thick cock and squeezed gently, eliciting a low moan from the other man. He moved his hand slowly up to the tip, continuing to lightly squeeze as he went. 

Merle's face began to contort into a mask of both pleasure and shame as he felt Daryl's hand move up and down his length. He wasn't sure how he felt about what was happening right now between his brother and himself, but he didn't want this to stop; he didn't want to admit how good it felt to have someone else’s hand touching him. There was not a sound in the tent; Merle kept his moans to himself as Daryl wiped pre come from the tip and spread it along the full length of his brother's member. The older Dixon went weak in the knees when he felt Daryl's other hand squeeze his balls; it felt so good, and he was having a hard time remembering that this was his baby brother who was making him feel this way. He couldn't control himself anymore and released a low moan from deep in his chest. "Oh fuck Daryl. You are good at this." He held on to the other man and buried his face in his shoulder. 

"Just relax brother; feel it and let it go," Daryl replied, is hand concentrating on the leaking head of Merle's cock. He tugged and squeezed, increasing the pressure and the speed of his movements until the other man began to shiver in his arms. "Are you sure this is all you want? I can do more if you need it."

"No Daryl, I'm so close. Don't stop; it feels so good." Daryl's hand moved faster and Merle's breath began to hitch. The younger Dixon wasn't unaffected by what he was doing; he was getting hard and his own breath was shaky. 

"Come for me Merle. You know you want to, just let it go," Daryl whispered in his brother's ear, and they must have been magic words, because Merle let loose and shot come all over Daryl's hand and both their bellies. Daryl held his bother during his orgasm, something Merle had never experienced in his life. When his breathing and heart rate returned to normal, he stepped away from Daryl and put himself back together. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that, so . . . thanks." Daryl nodded his head in acceptance of his brother's gratitude and turned to leave the tent. "Wait, don't go yet." Merle reached out his hand and grabbed Daryl by the wrist. "Don't you want something in return?"

Daryl shook his head. "No Merle, it's not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"I've been called an asshole for a lot of reasons, but not reciprocating has never been one of them. I ain't never done this, and I'm not sure I know how, but I wanna do this Daryl." He hung his head. "I wanna do this for you."

Daryl hesitated, he was still hard and needy, but he could take care of himself and be more than satisfied. He wasn't like his brother, never had been. He looked at sex and love differently; it all meant more to him than it did to Merle. It wasn't just about getting off for Daryl, it was about having an experience, it was about sharing a part of yourself with another person. He knew what it was taking for Merle to make this offer, and he didn't want to reject him in a vulnerable moment. This was the first time Merle had offered to do anything for him, and the younger Dixon brother didn't want to miss this opportunity. "Alright," Daryl said finally, and moved to stand in front of his brother once again. 

Merle took a deep breath and repeated his brother's movements from earlier; unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and under ware to the floor. Daryl was half hard, and his breath hitched and his heartbeat sped up when he felt his brother's hand on him. Merle's movements were rough and hesitant, but he put all his effort into pleasing his bother. When Daryl started moaning and making noises, it gave the older Dixon a boost of confidence. "Does that feel good Daryl? Tell me how it feels."

"Feels good Merle, doing good. Keep going, don't stop." Merle's grip became tighter and his movements steadier. He swept his palm over the head of Daryl's dick and covered his brother's hard member with pre come, just like Daryl had done to him. He tried to remember the way Daryl touched him and how he had moved his hands on him, so he could repeat the action. 

Daryl began to buck his hips into Merle's grip; he put his arms around his brother and buried his face in his neck, moaning and gyrating against his older brother. This wasn't the best hand job he had even had, not even mediocre, but it was his brother and he could feel Merle's emotion and sincerity in his touch. "Fuck Merle, I'm gonna come. Make me come. "A few more tugs and a twist of his brother's hand had Daryl shooting come between both their bodies. He held onto the other man tightly as his body heaved with the force of his orgasm. Once he was stilled, he pulled away from Merle. "Thank you," was all he said, and bend down to pull his pants up.

Merle took a seat on his cot, averted his eyes from his brother, and cleared his throat. "Uh, you don't have to thank me; you don’t ever have to mention it again, actually." He released a big sigh as Daryl came to sit next to him. "I think you may be right, about joining a group, I mean. I don't want you to feel like you can't live with me no more. I don't want to make your life any worse than it already is. I think you'd do better in a group, and I just want you to be happy baby brother."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Merle. A group would be good for both of us, not just me. You've always been more personable than me, you could sweet talk 'em, try not to be too much of an asshole. Can't do this on our own anymore, we need people."

"Strength in numbers and all that shit, right baby brother."

Daryl nodded his head. "I think I found a group. I got all the way up to the quarry a few days ago while I was hunting. Looked like there were ten to fifteen people. There were women and children too. I saw a couple of blondes there, I know you like blondes."

"Yeah, I do. Did you see anyone you liked?" Merle asked him, genuinely concerned for his brother.

"Naw, but I'm sure I didn't get to see everyone in camp. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. I think we should pack up tonight, leave tomorrow morning," Merle said and slapped his brother on the back.

"I'll go hunting. Maybe I can get a buck and we can use it as an offering ya know. We can offer to hunt for 'em, show 'em what we're worth." Daryl left the tent and grabbed his crossbow as he disappeared behind the tree line. Merle didn't move from the cot; he sat contemplating how this group would affect the relationship he had with Daryl. He decided that it didn't matter, all that mattered to him now was his brother. Merle also decided that his new purpose in life was to find someone who could give Daryl the love he deserved.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle join the group at the quarry, but Merle has a hard time adjusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is for the fabulous MagentasNightmare. I love you so much sweetie. If you haven't read her stuff, you should. She is a proud Caryler, and has now dipped her feet in the male/male pool.

Part Two

 

The camp that Daryl found accepted the brothers reluctantly. The younger Dixon had proven that he could provide for the group by offering them a deer at their first official meeting. Everyone seemed to like Daryl for the most part; he was polite, quiet and worked tirelessly to provide for them. Merle, however was on a short leash with everyone, even his own brother. Daryl had promised Shane that he would be responsible for Merle; that he would keep him in line, but Merle was a handful. He was high all the time, he hit on every woman he saw, and refused to do anything that would be considered work to keep the camp running. He only left the comfort of his tent to take a piss and hit on Andrea, which he failed at epically. 

When Daryl found out that Merle had volunteered to go on a group run to the city, he blew up. "Good fucking lord Merle! What the hell would make you do that? You're a goddamn idiot! You don't even like these people, why would you volunteer to go all the way to Atlanta with 'em?"

"Now calm down baby brother. I been thinking that I need to do more around here; I need to earn my keep." the older Dixon brother said nonchalantly. 

"I earn our keep big brother. I'm responsible for us having food in our stomachs. I'm responsible for us having a group to watch our backs. You don't wanna do shit but get high and jerk your fucking dick." Daryl shouted as he paced back and forth.

"Well, I'm a changed man. I see how those people treat you, like you’re the fucking god of archery. I can contribute too; I ain't worthless ya know. I fucking raised you and took care of you. I can go on a fucking supply run and be a good boy."

Daryl stopped pacing and looked his brother in the eyes. "Andrea's going isn't she?"

"She may or may not be going on the run to Atlanta, but if she does, she'll be with me when we get back. She can't resist ol' Merle's charm forever."

"Shit, the only reason you're going is to get in her pants. She seems like a damn smart lady; she ain't gonna let you near her," Daryl said.

"Baby brother, there ain't a woman in the world who can say no to me when I lay on the sweet talk and charm. I’ll wear her down, don't you worry about that. Why don't you go skin your squirrels, I gotta pack up; we're leaving at dawn tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll probably be gone hunting before you wake up. Be careful and don't do anything stupid; I don't wanna get kicked outta here because of you." Merle just waved him off and grabbed his pack off the floor as Daryl left the tent.

**********************************************************

Merle could have been a good boy, just like he told his brother he would be, but where is the fun in that? Daryl was gone when he woke up and that gave the older Dixon a chance to take a couple bottles from his stash; the stash that Daryl thought he had hidden so well. He took one pill from each and put the rest in his pack. By the time they hit the city limits, Merle was higher than a heavenly angel and ready for action.

Of course, the run didn't go exactly as planned, and everyone blamed Merle. As soon as they arrived at the department store, it was decided that they would break up into groups and search different areas. Merle offered to be in Andrea's group but to his disappointment, so did the Chinese kid and the taco vendor. He tried hard to get the blonde alone, he really did, but the other two men wouldn't leave her side. Eventually he decided to go up on the roof and check out the city. He was feeling invincible, as he always did when he was high, and snuck a rifle out with him.

The street below was crawling with walkers, so he thought it was the perfect opportunity to get in a little target practice. He was able to pick off about a half dozen before the rooftop door swung open and everybody came running up to him. They were all yelling and screaming at the same time, but he couldn't give a squirrel's ass less. He was so high he started laughing until a man he had never seen before, dressed as a sheriff's deputy stuck a gun in his face. What happened after that was a blur. When he would recount the experience to his brother, he vaguely remembered getting hit and handcuffed, but his next clear memory was being in a box truck, tied up, gagged and on his way back to camp.

**********************************************************

Daryl had been tracking that damn buck since he set foot behind the tree line before dawn. Now, ten hours later, he noticed the damn tracks were heading back towards camp. That was a wonderful thing Daryl thought, because he was tired, sweaty, and wishing he had packed more than a couple pieces of jerky and a protein bar in his bag. He had pierced the buck not two hours ago and was surprised that he hadn't found it bleeding out by now. Daryl followed those tracks all the way back to the starting line only to see his beautiful prey being desecrated by one of those dumb dead bastards. He was so fucking pissed off that he didn't notice the group that had gone on the run had returned. When it finally registered with him that Andrea and Glenn were there, he thought of his brother. "Well," he said, "I got a half dozen squirrels, that'll have to do us." He marched toward the camp yelling for his brother. "Hey Merle! Get your lazy ass out here and help me skin these squirrels." Shane calmly walked up to him and blocked his path.

"Daryl, we gotta talk about your brother," the deputy said.

Daryl stood and stared at the man and swallowed hard. "He dead?"

"No."

"He bit?"

"No."

"Where the fuck is he?" A stranger in a deputy's uniform stepped up.

"Your brother doesn't play well with others," he said to Daryl.

"No fucking shit Deputy Dog. Everyone knows that. I don't understand why you people let him go with y'all anyway. What did he do?" Daryl couldn't keep his eyes off the stranger’s face.

Andrea and Glenn stepped up and continued the story. "He was high; kept trying to grope Andrea," Glenn said.

"Then he took a rifle and went to the roof and started shooting it off. He could have brought every walker in town down on us," Andrea added.

"We had to subdue him. I handcuffed him and then he passed out," the handsome stranger said.

"Subdue him? You better tell me where the fuck he is, or I'll put a bolt in every one of ya." Daryl said, his voice full of rage.

Rick dared to step closer to the angry redneck. "He's in your tent; hopefully still sleeping it off." Daryl shoved the man aside and stomped toward the tent the two brothers shared.

When he entered, he saw Merle laying on his bed roll, snoring. He kicked him in the ass as hard as he could with his steel toed boot. "Get your ass up you dumb prick!" The older Dixon mumbled and turned over.

"Fuck you! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep this off."

"You're fucking high Merle. You could've gotten everyone killed today; could've gotten yourself killed. Why the fuck would you do that?" Daryl asked, finally settling on the floor in front of his brother.

Merle wouldn't look Daryl in the eyes. "I don't know brother; I really don't. Don't know why I do half the shit I do."

Daryl stayed quiet, giving Merle a chance to say more. When he didn't, Daryl spoke up. "I promised these people I would keep you from acting like a fool. I told them I would take care of you and you've gone and fucked things up. They're gonna blame me for this and we're gonna get kicked outta here. I hope the shit you pulled today was worth it."

"No, it wasn't worth it. Couldn't get any damn where with Blondie. Her two fucking body guards shut me out."

"So all this shit was about you getting laid? Damn Merle, I don't know if that's an excuse they'll accept. I don't think I accept it either. Is getting your dick wet worth dying for?"

Merle sat up, facing Daryl. "I told you yesterday, I see the way these people look at you; they respect you. They look at me like I'm the devil. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. If they want me to leave, I'll leave; you stay. These people are better for you than I am."

Daryl moved forward and put his hand on his brother's thigh. "If you leave, I leave. None of these people can hunt, they ain't gonna throw me out and if I stay, you stay. No negotiating that. Just tell me what you need Merle; I'll help you, you know I will."

Merle looked down at Daryl's hand on his thigh and it reminded him of what happened between them before they came to the quarry. He had tried to put it in the back of his mind, but sometimes it crept to the forefront. "You’re a good brother Daryl. I don't deserve you; and you deserve better than me."

The younger Dixon smiled at his brother. "You're right, but you're also my brother and the only family I got. I ain't gonna leave ya or risk losing ya. I'll always be right next to ya no matter what shit storm you drag me into." He slowly leaned forward and kissed Merle softly on the cheek. "Tell me what you need Merle."

The older man stuttered around and Daryl took mercy on him by kissing his lips and laying him down on the bed roll. He trailed sweet, open mouthed kisses down the man's jaw line as his hands moved to the waistband of Merle's pants. The older Dixon closed his eyes and moaned as Daryl's hand slipped inside his ratty boxers and gripped his cock. "Fuck Daryl." He said, half out of his mind. "How the hell did you get so good at this? You do this better than any woman I've ever known."

Daryl took his hand out and pulled his brother's pants down. "It's 'cause I know ya Merle; probably better than ya know yourself. I ain't near finished yet, so ya just relax. Let me make ya feel better." Daryl's hand moved on his brother just as it had before, and the man moaned under the touch. Merle's body shook when he felt Daryl's tongue slide across the tip of his cock; the apprehension he felt before when Daryl touched him was nowhere to be found, and he relaxed and allowed his brother to make him feel good. 

The younger Dixon swirled his tongue around the head, gently sucking pre cum into his mouth while his hand continued to pump at the base of Merle's hard cock. "How does it feel Merle? Am I making ya feel good?"

"It feels so good brother. Ya know just how to take care of me, don't ya? Fuck Daryl, don't stop."

"I ain't gonna stop Merle; I want ya to come in my mouth."

Merle moaned like a whore. "Fuck Daryl! Why you gotta say shit like that?" He said as he bucked his hips into his brother's mouth. Daryl smiled around Merle's cock and lowered himself until it hit the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue against the underside as he came back up and began bobbing his head in a rhythm that had Merle begging to come. Daryl increased the speed of his mouth and hand and soon his brother was shooting hot come down his throat. Daryl swallowed every drop and hummed in satisfaction as he licked his lips and looked up at his brother.

"Was that good Merle? Do you feel better now?" He asked as he hovered over Merle's still form.

The older man opened his eyes and touched his brother's cheek. "Yeah, I do. Thank you Daryl. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Merle. I want to help ya and make ya feel better. I just wish ya wouldn't get high no more. Things can be good for ya here if ya just behave; I know ya can do it." 

"I don't know baby brother; I'm nothing but trouble; for you, for them. I don't think I know how to be good. I only care about you, don't give a shit about them." He looked at Daryl, who was now lying next to him on the bedroll. Merle moved his hand to Daryl's belt and tugged on it. "You gonna let me take care of that for ya?" he said eyeing his brother's obvious erection.

"Yeah, I'll let ya." He replied and let Merle remove his pants. "Don't be nervous, alright? Just do what I did, okay?" Merle nodded and dipped his head; he pushed his tongue out and over Daryl's slit. Gripping the other man's cock at the base, he pumped his hand up and down slowly as he enveloped his brother's dick with his lips. "Damn Merle! Ah! It feels good, don't stop; you're doing so good." Daryl said, praising his brother. 

He tried his best to do exactly what Daryl had done for him, and if the sounds his brother was making were any indication, he was on the right track. He took Daryl in as far as he could and used his hand on the rest. The sensation was strange; the texture and stiffness felt weird on his tongue, but he didn't stop. He owed Daryl his life and one fucking blow job was the absolute least he could do for the only person who ever gave a shit about him. 

"Faster Merle, please. I wanna come." The older man sped up his motions as much as he could; his jaw and hand were beginning to hurt, but he wanted to make Daryl come; he placed his other hand on Daryl's balls and rolled them gently. "Fuck Merle! I'm gonna come!" He pushed the man off him and sprayed his seed over his hand and the bedroll.

Merle watched his brother as he lay there trying to regulate his heart rate and breathing. Daryl opened his eyes and looked up at the older man. "Thank you Merle. I know that must've been weird for you, but I appreciate it. You're not that bad of a brother, ya know."

Merle turned away from Daryl and began to put himself back together. "You don't need to be doing shit like that for me. I need to find someone for myself, and you do too. I've seen the way that prick cop looks at ya, hell the women look at ya like they wanna eat ya alive. You should go for it, get someone for yourself."

"You're crazy, ya know that? Ain't nobody here looks at me like that." he said as he pulled his pants up.

"I know I'm crazy baby brother, but I ain't blind. There anybody you interested in?"

Daryl thought back to the new guy; his dark, blue eyes and long, hard body. "Maybe, but I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I promise you, I'll try to do better by you. I'll play nice and get along. I owe you more than you know and I'm gonna help you. I ain't gonna be around forever and I don't want you to be alone, you deserve better than that. Who is it?"

"I don't know his name. He's the new guy, the one that came back with ya."

"Well shit baby brother. Leave it to you to fall for a cop. His name is Rick; I'll introduce you."


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl feels rejected and Merle is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this one. I plan to write a sequel with Rick and Daryl, but with all the other multi chapter fics I am currently working on, I will have to put it in line.

Part Three

 

The next day, Merle and Daryl ventured outside their tent delicately. The older Dixon knew everybody would still be angry with him and didn't want to stray too far from Daryl in case something happened. Carol, Lori, and Jackie were fixing breakfast around the fire, and Rick and Shane were standing a few feet away having quite a heated conversation. Merle just stood there looking around like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "You ain't gonna chicken shit out on me Merle. You said you was gonna apologize."

"I will baby brother, but you got to give me a minute. I ain't no good at this shit, I don't know what to say," Merle answered his brother. He had promised that he would apologize for his behavior and promise not to do it again. He understood how important it was to Daryl to be part of this group, and for once in his life, he didn't want to fuck everything up for his brother.

"How 'bout you start off with 'I'm sorry'". Then you can tell 'em your gonna be a good boy and you ain't gonna get high again. You can tell 'em that your gonna do more work around here and that you ain't gonna harass Andrea no more." Daryl took Merle by the shirt sleeve and marched over to where Rick and Shane were talking. He cleared his throat as he stood behind Shane and tried to keep his brother from bolting. Shane turned around and eyed the Dixon brothers from head to toe; smirking he turned back to Rick. "We'll finish this later, brother. I'm gonna relieve Glenn on watch." Walking toward the RV, he winked at Daryl in passing.

"What can I do for you?" Rick asked and stepped up to the brothers.

"Uh, Merle's got something to say to ya," Daryl said, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Rick said, looking at Merle. "What do you have to say to me?"

Daryl watched his brother squirm under Rick's gaze; Daryl was squirming too. "I . . . I'm sorry 'bout yesterday, and it won't happen again, scouts honor."

Rick smiled and looked at Daryl, making the man's heart flutter. "I doubt you were ever a boy scout, Merle."

"You'd be right about that Officer Friendly, but I think I beat a few up in my day.

"Goddammit Merle! You're supposed to be sorry, not a fucking smart ass," Daryl said, frustrated. 

"As long as Merle's word is good, and he stays clean and helps out around here. I ain't gonna kick y'all out. You may have to work harder to convince everybody else though. I hear y'all are good hunters, wouldn't want to lose you."

"Daryl here is the hunter, but I taught him everything I know." Merle nudged his brother lightly. "Well, I'm gonna go ask Officer Not So Friendly what I can do to help out." He promptly turned and walked toward the RV, leaving Daryl alone with the newest member of the group. 

"I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday, I'm Rick Grimes." The sheriff's deputy held out his hand for Daryl to shake. The man just looked at it and then at Rick.

"Um, I'm Daryl," he said shyly, chewing on the skin around his thumb. "I'm sorry about Merle; he's an idiot. I would suggest he not go on any runs no more."

Rick laughed. "That's a given. I'd prefer him to be within eyesight at all times. If you go hunting, take him with you. I'm sure you'd rather be alone, but it would help us all out if someone could keep him under control. I don't think he'd be dangerous if he's not high, but I don't want to take that chance. Now that I've found Lori and Carl, I'm not gonna let anything happen to them."

"Merle ain't gonna hurt a woman or a kid, trust me; he ain't that kind of man, and neither am I. He'll knock a man on his ass, but he won't touch women or kids." He and Merle had grown up with a man who did both, and they would never put another human being through that. Then, something occurred to Daryl. "Lori and Carl? They your family?"

"Lori's my wife, Carl's my son. I searched for 'em for a long time. Thought I'd never see 'em again." Rick looked over toward the women gathered at the fire and smiled at his wife; Daryl's heart deflated, and he didn't know how to respond. His thumbnail went back into his mouth.

"Well, it's good you found 'em; boy needs his dad." Damn that had to be some of the stupidest shit to ever come out of his mouth; that was one reason he didn't talk a lot. "I'm gonna go check up on Merle." He practically ran back to the tent, his face burning with embarrassment. When he got there, Merle was packing a backpack. "Where do you think you're going?" Daryl asked.

"Officer Dickface says I should go chop some wood for the fires. You wanna go? I'm sure there's something out there you can kill and bring back for your boyfriend."

"He ain't my boyfriend, and I gotta go with ya; ain't got a choice. Rick wants you to be supervised at all times."

"I don't need no goddamn babysitter, little brother. I'm older than you, remember?"

"Yeah well, apparently I'm the responsible one. That's one of the conditions, Merle."

"Alright then, grab your bow and let's go. I ain't got all day." Daryl slung the crossbow across his back, put a few more bottles of water in the pack, and followed his brother outside. They took Daryl's truck past the tree line and started busting up the fallen trees. Merle noticed his brother seemed a bit out of sorts, and wondered what had happened between him and the deputy. "So, Rick gonna take you to dinner and a movie?"

Daryl stopped working and looked at his brother. "No Merle, he ain't into that. He's got a wife and a kid."

"That wouldn't stop me," Merle replied.

"I ain't you," Daryl said. "I ain't gonna break up a family dumbass. That boy deserves a momma and daddy that love him; he deserves a good life."

"That's very noble of you Daryl, but where does that leave you?"

"Same place I always am Merle; out in the woods with you."

The older Dixon watched his brother chop up the tree; he felt sad for Daryl. That boy never asked for anything from anybody, and always got shit on. He didn't have the charm or charisma that Merle had; he didn't have any confidence in himself. "One of these days, Officer Friendly is gonna find out that wife of his has been banging Dickface; he ain't gonna want nothing to do with either of 'em then."

"I ain't gonna pine for him and wait till he finds out his wife is whoring herself out for protection. I ain't pathetic, Merle. I'm forty fucking years old; I'm used to being alone." That just about broke Merle's heart.

"Daryl, you ain't gonna be alone. You're a good man, better than me, and you'll find someone."

"In case you forgot, there's about a million less people in the world. That doesn't improve my odds." Daryl flung his ax into the woods and sat on the tree stump. "I never expected to be with anyone, but seeing him made me want it." Merle sat his ax on the ground and sat next to his brother.

"I wanna help; what do you need?" Merle knew he wouldn't ask for anything; Daryl was nothing if not selfless. "I wanna make you feel better. Tell me what you want."

"I ain't gonna ask that from you Merle. You ain't . . ."

"I know what I ain't, but I know what I am too. I'm your brother, so you just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I already told you, I ain't gonna tell you and I ain't gonna ask you. It's not your place." Daryl stood and started to walk away, but Merle grabbed him by the arm. He pulled his brother's body into his own and kissed him. Daryl reluctantly melted into Merle's body and moved his lips against Merle's. 

Soon, their hands were all over each other; tugging at their clothes trying to find bare skin. Daryl was losing control and moaning into his brother's mouth. Merle's lips moved to Daryl's neck and down to his chest. "Oh God Merle! I need you. Please."

Merle's hands went to Daryl's pants and he quickly had them down and off. He led Daryl backwards until his back hit the nearest tree. Without saying a word, Merle got on his knees and sucked on the tip of his brother's cock. Daryl inhaled sharply and gripped Merle by the back of his head; he slowly moved the man's head further down his dick until he heard him gag. "Fuck Merle, I'm sorry. I just . . ."

Merle withdrew his mouth and looked up at Daryl. "It's alright Daryl. I just wanna make ya feel good brother. Tell me what to do." 

"Keep doing what you're doing. It feels good; just go at your own pace." Merle eased his mouth back down Daryl's cock and gently sucked; he tried to remember what his brother had done and licked the underside up to the crown, swirling his tongue around the slit.

Daryl was in heaven. Merle's mouth felt so good, but he couldn't get the image of Rick's face out of his head. He reached down again and laid his hand on the back of his brother's head, imaging his fingers entwined in Rick's luscious curls. He moaned softly as Merle cupped his balls and bobbed his head up and down. Daryl felt the pressure building. "Merle, pull off. I'm gonna come." Merle released him with a pop and looked up.

"Not yet you're not," Merle replied. "I wanna try something." He stood up and looked around, seeing the fallen tree they had been cutting from. "Go over there and get on your hands and knees."

Daryl saw where his brother was pointing and shook his head. "No Merle; you don't have to do that."

"I ain't that good at sucking dick," Merle replied, "but fucking is my specialty. Ain't neither one of us been laid properly since this shit started; just get over there and let me do this." Daryl stared at him for a moment, then walked over to the tree. He heard Merle unzip his pants as he knelt down in front of the giant log. He turned his head back to see his brother standing behind him, tugging at his cock.

"I ain't got no lube. Your gonna have to stretch me out so it don't hurt."

Merle got down on his knees behind Daryl and pushed his shirt up his back. "I've fucked a few asses in my day, baby brother. I know how it works. Just relax and let ole Merle work his magic on ya." Daryl tried to relax as he felt his brother's wet finger press against his entrance; it was something he hadn't felt in years. The last time he had been with a man was ten years ago. Merle had been in prison and Daryl had taken advantage of his alone time.

Merle slowly pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and moved in and out; adding a second, he stretched Daryl's ass open. His brother whimpered and moved his hips back to meet his fingers. "I'm ready Merle; fuck me." Daryl moaned. The older Dixon reached out with one hand and stroked the back of his brother's head.

"Alright then, you hold on tight; I'm gonna give you the Merle Dixon special." Merle spit on his dick and took Daryl by the hips. He breeched his brother's needy hole with his thick cock and pulled Daryl back onto him. Daryl eyes crossed with the sensation of being stretched wide by his brother's dick; the burning was almost unbearable, but Merle was moving slowly giving him time to adjust as he pressed inside. When he was balls deep inside Daryl's ass he didn't move. "You tell me when you're ready baby brother." Daryl closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Merle inside him. He imagined that it was Rick behind him and squeezed his muscles around the intrusion.

"I'm ready; fuck me. I need it." Merle pulled back and slammed into his brother. His pace was steady, but his thrusts were hard. He hit Daryl's prostate with every punch, and the younger Dixon quivered under him. It took all of Daryl's willpower not to cry out in pleasure, and he bit his lower lip until it bled. The pressure was building at an alarming rate and he knew he was gonna come soon, so he grabbed his dick and started stroking his own cock, trying to keep up with Merle's increasing pace. Neither man said a word, but both of them were panting and moaning. 

Daryl was finally able to speak and blurted out, "Gonna come" in a strained and rough voice. His body jerked violently as he shot come all over his hand and the fallen tree. No sooner than he was finished, Merle pulled out and turned his body around to spill his own orgasm. "Goddamn Merle." Daryl said as he was trying to catch his breath. "That was fucking incredible."

"Yes it was," Merle agreed. As soon as they were able, both men stood and put themselves back together. "Let's get the rest of this chopped up and get back to camp."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

After depositing the firewood in the bed of the truck, they drove past the tree line and back to camp. "I meant what I said Daryl. When he finds out about his wife and his best friend, he's gonna need someone to lean on; someone to take their place. That could be you, baby brother; you and him could really have something."

Daryl sighed loudly. "I don't know Merle. If he's straight, I ain't got a chance in hell. Don't want to pine the rest of my life for something that doesn't have a chance in hell of happening."

"You just gotta have some faith. You're a good man, and he'd be stupid to not want you. Don't give up; just be there when the shit hits the fan." Daryl hummed in acknowledgement and neither brother said another word until they got back to camp. As they unloaded the firewood, Daryl noticed Shane and Lori talking; it made him feel sad for Rick and mad that he was being made a fool of by the two people he trusted most in the world. When the truck bed was empty, Merle went to their tent to rest. Daryl was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't hear Rick come up behind him.

"Merle seems to be doing okay so far. Do you think he's gonna be able to stay clean?"

Daryl jumped when he heard that deep, southern twang. "Fuck, I hope so," he replied. He looked at Rick and saw the man was smiling at him. 

"I trust you Daryl. If you say everything's gonna be okay, I believe you. I think you’re an honest man, and I think you care about the people in this group." Daryl bit his lip and nodded his head. He saw Rick look over at his wife and best friend. "I don't want to freak you out, but I noticed that Shane's had his eye on you. Is there anything going on between you two?"

Daryl's eyes shot wide open. "What in the hell would make you say that?"

"I don't know." Rick said sheepishly. "I know that Shane is bisexual. He's good with the ladies, but he's even more popular with the men. He usually gets what he wants, and he's been looking at you like he wants to eat you alive." Daryl was stunned; the thought of Shane made his innards cringe.

"I think he looks at me like he wants to beat my face in, but I blame Merle for that." He blushed at looked at the ground. 

"No, he wants to beat Merle's face in, not yours. I've seen that look before Daryl. He and I looked at each other that way all through high school." Daryl almost choked on his own spit. "It wouldn't bother me if you two, ya know, got together. When I met Lori in college things kinda fizzled out with us; we stayed friends though." Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing, and hoped he was hearing him right. He didn't know what to say, or what he was supposed to say, so he stayed silent. Rick came closer and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'll tell him to lay off the looks if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you, or harass Merle, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Daryl sputtered out. "Um, I'm gonna go check on Merle; make sure he ain't trying to get up Andrea's ass or something. I'll talk to ya later." He turned and power walked back to the tent with a smile on his face.


End file.
